


Chasing the Silence Away

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Post Cyberwoman, old fic, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man turned to him and smiled, and Ianto felt a faint stirring. 'I'm Charlie,' he said in a baritone that dripped like molasses down Ianto's spine. 'You here with anyone'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Silence Away

Ianto tossed back the straight scotch like it was water then slammed the tumbler back down on the bar as the fiery liquid seared down his throat. It wasn't his first drink of the night and – he caught the bartender's eye and tapped the rim of his glass – it wouldn't be his last. The bartender nodded at him then turned back to the patron he was serving and Ianto spun on his barstool to stare out over the club.

He wasn't in the mood to dance; the thumping beat and too-loud music was a welcome distraction from the empty silence of his flat. Silence that allowed him to think about why he was still in bed at eleven o'clock in the morning. Silence that allowed him to think about how he'd nearly killed his colleagues, the man he'd been shagging, and put the world at risk of destruction. Silence that allowed him to think about his future and the gaping hole that Lisa's death had left in his plans.

Ianto frowned and concentrated on the bone-shaking music and undulating crowd, breathing long and deep until his body was saturated with the scent of cigarettes, sweat, and sex. The bartender placed a drink in front of him, and the corners of Ianto's lips turned up in a smile of thanks. He forced his hand into the pocket of his tight jeans, searching for his wallet, but a pale hand stayed his, and redheaded man squeezed between the barstools, handing the bartender a twenty and telling him to 'buy yourself one' in a curious accent that was a mix of London and Europe.

The man turned to him and smiled, and Ianto felt a faint stirring in his groin. 'I'm Charlie,' he said in a baritone that dripped like molasses down Ianto's spine. 'You here with anyone?'

Ianto shook his head and subtly rearranged himself on the stool, leaning back against the bar to allow the man to get a better view of what he was picking up. 'I'm Ianto,' he said, holding out a hand. Charlie's smile widened as he took Ianto's hand. He didn't shake it; instead, holding it and tightening his fingers slightly.

'Nice to meet you, Ianto,' he said, his blue eyes giving Ianto a languid once over. They'd darkened once they reached his face once again, and Ianto's cock swelled in response. 'Want to get out of here?'

Ianto eyed Charlie thoughtfully. Tall, broad, legs that would look fucking fabulous wrapped around Ianto's hips... 'Yeah,' he said, reaching for his drink and downing it in one swallow as he stood. His body was pressed against Charlie's in the tight space, their hips flush, and Ianto could feel the other man's burgeoning erection against his own. He smirked. Nothing to be ashamed of there, by the feel of it. Charlie chuckled, and Ianto's cock twitched.

'Nice,' he murmured, his gaze flicking down to Ianto's groin.

Ianto felt his cheeks warm. 'Mine or yours?' he asked, boldly curling his hand around Charlie's hip.

Charlie licked his lips, and Ianto was immediately assuaged by images of that tongue licking its way up his cock, pushing insistently into his arsehole, lashing his balls. His hand tightened on Charlie's hip. 'Or we could just take this outside,' he suggested, urgency already building in his now-stone hard cock.

'Sounds like a plan,' Charlie agreed, sliding his hand over Ianto's on his hip and tugging Ianto forward where they were swallowed up by the writhing throng.

Bodies rubbed against him as Charlie led him towards the exit; hands groping both accidentally and purposefully, and, by the time they stepped out into the chill of the Cardiff night, Ianto was on the edge. He took control, pulling Charlie towards the alley at the side of the club and, ignoring the filthy ground, the public setting, and the groans and moans that told them they weren't alone, shoved him against the wall and pushed his hand down his pants.

Charlie hissed as Ianto's fingers closed around his thick cock and bucked into his grip. His hands slipped under Ianto's shirt – one to roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it to an aching peak, the other passing easily between the loose waist of Ianto's jeans and his bare skin, his underwear still on the floor of his bathroom. Charlie murmured something that sounded like appreciation, then palmed Ianto's balls.

'What do you want?' he asked, voice husky, and lust jackknifed through Ianto's body. 'It won't be fancy. I've been hard since you told me your fucking name. That accent... Merlin!'

'Suck me,' Ianto breathed, his mouth against Charlie's ear. He licked around the shell, smiling wickedly when Charlie shuddered. 'Condom. In my pocket.'

'Not for a suck,' Charlie said as he dropped to his knees. 'Unless there's something you should tell me.'

'Nope, I'm clean,' Ianto said hurriedly, gasping and putting a hand on the wall to brace himself as Charlie yanked his jeans down to his knees. 'You?'

'Yeah,' Charlie muttered, already beautifully distracted by Ianto's jutting cock. He wrapped a cool hand around his hot shaft, and Ianto shivered, the juxtaposition only serving to make him harder. Precome leaked copiously from the slit at the tip, and Charlie, almost delicately, lapped at the pooling moisture, his hands moving to cup Ianto's hips. 'Gods, you taste fucking brilliant.'

Ianto clutched at the auburn locks and tugged impatiently. 'Get on with it,' he growled then he bit his lip hard as Charlie snapped out, 'Yes, sir,' in the same smug tone Ianto used to use to tease Jack, before engulfing his entire cock.

Ianto – hit with so much stimulation at once – cried out, his head falling until his chin touched his chest, and his hips canting forward. Charlie made a sound that could have been approval or a cough so Ianto pulled back, his cock sliding slowly from between Charlie's lips, saliva shining on the foreskin. Charlie tightened his lips as they reached the ridge of the crown, his tongue curling around the head in a way that made Ianto's eyes roll back into his skull. He felt Charlie's hands slid down his legs then away, and looked down to see permission in the now-dark eyes.

He thrust experimentally, mouth falling open on a gasp when his cock slid down Charlie's willing throat. He withdrew and thrust again, harder, sharper, this time, and felt Charlie's needy moan reverberate up his cock and through every cell in his body. Ianto brought his other arm up to press his palm against the wall, planted his feet firmly on the ground then pulled back painfully slowly before slamming back inside the warm, wet mouth.

'Oh, Christ,' he whispered as he finally lost hold of the restraint that had been keeping the anger, the frustration, the grief at bay, and let himself go. He shoved into the welcoming mouth without restraint, a grunt forcibly ripped from his lungs with every thrust. There was no rhythm, no elegance, this was fucking, and feeling, and exactly what he needed to chase the silence away.

All too soon, he could feel his orgasm burning in his balls, searing through him until it fountained from him in hot, powerful bursts down Charlie's throat. He yelled out something incomprehensible as he wrung out every last second of pleasure, his knees shaking and his muscles going slack with repletion.

He bent over, his head resting against the brick, and felt his spent cock slip from Charlie's mouth to slap wetly against his thigh. His breathing was laboured, raspy, but he didn't push Charlie away as he pressed their lips together, whispering, 'You needed that,' into Ianto's mouth. His taste buds rebelled at the sour-salt taste of his own come on Charlie's tongue, but he resisted the urge to pull away, instead tipping his head to deepen the kiss. Charlie groaned, his hands falling to Ianto's arse to pull him closer. He rutted against Ianto's thigh, whispering something under his breath, and Ianto remembered his manners.

'What do you want?' he asked, the query muffled against the other man's lips.

'I want to fuck you,' Charlie said, his fingers – somehow already lubed – spreading Ianto's arse cheeks and circling the pucker within.

Ianto's arse clenched in anticipation, his cock making a valiant attempt to revive. 'Condom,' he insisted, and Charlie reached into his own pocket, pulling out a familiar plastic-wrapped square.

Charlie used his teeth to tear open the packet, his fingers pushing inside Ianto's arse as he expertly removed the condom. Ianto moaned softly as Charlie's fingers grazed his prostate, tilting his hips to provide a better angle. Charlie, smoothing the latex sheath one-handed over his shaft, grunted his appreciation, and added a third finger to the duo already working Ianto open.

'Enough?' he asked, voice strained and thick with want.

Ianto nodded, shifting to allow Charlie to move behind him then folding his arms against the brick wall, his head cushioned on his forearms. Charlie smoothed a hand over the cold skin of Ianto's buttocks then held them apart as he guided his cock past the guardian ring of muscle. Ianto whimpered as he was forced open, his body stretching around Charlie's girth. The other man swore quietly then, in one relentless push, buried himself balls deep.

He didn't give Ianto time to adjust, pulling back then sinking himself to the hilt once more. 'Fuck, you're so tight,' he muttered, his fingers biting into Ianto's hips as he withdrew. His thrusts were erratic – he was close, Ianto could feel him swelling, could feel how taut and hard his balls were against his arse – and he slid an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him back to meet his every forward motion. It was only a matter of seconds before he was pounding hard and fast into Ianto, his forehead on Ianto's shoulder. He grunted once, twice then let out a strangled cry, his hips pumping and twitching through the aftershocks as they rolled over him.

Ianto let his eyes shut as Charlie stilled behind him, slumping against his sweat-slicked back. He was getting cold now – his damp skin chilling in the night air. He shrugged a shoulder, and Charlie took the hint, pushing away from Ianto and stepping back. Ianto hissed a little as Charlie's softening cock slid from his body, the sticky residue of lube, the scent of latex, and the burning stretch of used muscles remaining to remind Ianto that he'd been fucked, and fucked well.

Charlie had disposed of the condom, flicking it into a nearby bin, and was zipping his trousers. Ianto bent to pull up his own, slightly embarrassed at being in public with his jeans around his ankles now the lust that had been driving him had dissipated. He quickly fastened his fly, leaving his shirt untucked, then looked up at Charlie.

'Thanks,' he said with a shy smile.

Charlie grinned and closed his eyes, a soft groan slipping from his lips. 'Gods, you are fucking adorable,' he said, opening his eyes and shaking his head. 'Wish I was in town for another night, but I have to get back.' He moved in closer, backing Ianto into the wall, then kissed him gently, his large, calloused hands caging Ianto's face with startling care. 'I hope you got what you needed,' he said softly when they parted, smiling a disarmingly sweet smile before releasing him. 'I did. Thank you, Ianto.'

Ianto's cheeks heated up and he smiled self-consciously then Charlie was walking away, taking the silence with him.

Ianto lingered in the putrid alley for several minutes, listening to something furry as it rummaged in the bins and the unmistakable sound of fucking from further down the corridor, before he pulled out his mobile and pressed speed dial one. It only rang once before it was answered with a concerned, 'Ianto? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Ianto said, pressing back into the wall until the rough edges of the bricks bit into his skin then pushing off. He walked towards the street, stopping at the mouth of the alley and staring off into the distance, towards the water tower and Cardiff Bay. 'I'm ready to come back now. Sir.'

fin.


End file.
